Newton
Laws * No lethal feeding, be it complete exsanguination or anything that causes someone to die later Places of Interest 'Town Square '(Location) This public square was created shortly after the Revolutionary War, when Innsmouth south of the river began to expand. It has since that time served as the commercial hub of the town. Small business has sprung up all around a well maintained green, and the echoes of the fifties are present everywhere. A soda jerk counter serving as the checkout of a vintage used clothing boutique, a striped barber pole sitting outside a Supercuts, the ancient squeaky phone booth haunting outside the entry way of a chinese market grocer. Colors in this area seem curiously washed out, like the sun shines too brightly by day, and leaves the colors pale and wan by night. 'Big Basket '(Streetwise/Larceny 2 Site) An older building remodeled by the Big Basket grocery chain houses one of their modern markets. The old brick building stands on the southwest side of the town square, and is the most modernized and best-maintained structure in Newton. Exterior electric lights have been mounted above the storefront bathing the surrounding area in light from 6pm to 9pm every night, including weekends. The staff here are bright-eyed and cheerful. The store is open Monday through Saturday from 8am to 8pm. After 8pm the parking lot and garbage structure in the rear provide a meeting place for shady criminal types, and the Big Basket becomes Newton's drug hub. A lot of hackless junkies looking to score here are willing to do just about anything for a fix. 'The Gilman House Hotel '(Feeding Ground 2) Innsmouth's only operating hotel is the five-story Gilman House, which dates back to the 1830s. Rooms are dusty and plain, most featuring only a single window, a simple bed, a bare electric light, and a battered wardrobe. Most of the rooms are connected to rooms on either side, often lacking proper deadbolts. There are no private baths, each floor sharing a single facility located at the end of the hallways. 'Innsmouth Cafe '(Location) This dismal greasy-spoon offers counter service and take-out food prepared on a grill not cleaned in decades. The fare is simple, featuring sandwiches, stews, and pre-packaged soups, all served with weak coffee or bluish milk. The cafe is open every day, 24 hours a day, which explains why it both remains open, and it's popularity with late night drunks and stupid stoned teens. 'Office of the Marsh Refining Company '(Location) The company's offices are open to suppliers wishing to sell raw ore, and those customers wishing to purchase refined gold. There's a squad car parked outside the company office twenty four hours a day, and a second one circles the three by three block area around it, keeping crime way down, and ensuring that Newton's big cash cow remains safe and open for business. The contention between Innsmouth, Arkham, and Kingsport is thicker here than anywhere else in the city save City Hall, with figures and features going in and out of the office almost every day that have seen time on the evening news, and discussion in the halls of power. The office is open Monday through Friday, from 9am to 5pm. 'Waite's Variety Store '(Craft/Survival 2 Site) This dingy brick storefront is in need of a new coat of paint, and its front windows are so streaked with dirt and dried soapy water that the faded lettering of the store's name can barely be read. Inside a maze of crowded aisles holds items of every description: tools, nails, screws, curios, small fireworks, inexpensive toys, stationery supplies, and liquor. This place is essentially a junk shop. The variety store is open from 9am to 5pm, Monday through Saturday, and occasionally on Sundays as well. 'The First Unitarian Church of Innsmouth '(Location) Abandoned, and with its tall steeple decapitated by storms, this church stands crumbling amidst a tangle of scraggly grass, the remains of its once-noble steeple lying in the grounds of next door Redemption Cemetery. Inside are fallen timbers, roosting pigeons, and scrabbling rats. Floors are rotted and ceilings collapsed, the pews and pulpit broken and disintegrating. Sunlight pours through a gaping hole in the roof. The storage basement still holds a pair of six foot high aging kegs, long since tapped by adventurous winos who've had to have their stomachs pumped. Both the kegs and the basement feature an inch of rancid something sloshing about, and there's a significant danger of the floor above collapsing into the basement. 'Marsh Street Green '(Location) The streets surrounding this large iron-nailed green are in poor shape. Weeds grow up inside the fenced green have taken firm root well out into the pavement, filling the cracks in the street with dandelions and thistles. The waist-high weeds of the green hide the remains of a toppled Indian statue and a rotting park bench. 'Redemption Cemetery '(Seriously Creepy Location) This lonely, crowded graveyard stands in the middle of a block of run-down, mostly vacant homes. A leaning fence of corroded iron bars surrounds the grounds, while rusty, unlocked gates give access at each of the four cardinal compass points. Towards the southeast lie the ruins of the Unitarian Church steeple among tombstones shattered and crushed by its fall. This cemetery was opened in the early 1800s, and was used by mostly middle-class families. Although some space remains, the cemetery is little used these days and the grounds are dotted with saplings that have been allowed to take root. Most of the markers are very simple, and no statues decorate the place. The earliest tombstone is dated 1828, the latest 1991. A large number of the graves are dated 1846. Category:Newton Category:Innsmouth Category:Locations Category:South Innsmouth Category:Streetwise sites Category:Larceny sites Category:Craft sites Category:Survival sites